Traitor's Reward
by MercurialParadox
Summary: Takes off from Chapter 42 of Manga Series, but with a slightly different ending. Tsukushi, sick and lost in Tsukasa's huge mansion cannot find an exit and instead ends up in his room. He finds her, helpless and alone in his room. Furious at Tsukushi for her unintentional intrusion and still smarting from her betrayal, Tsukasa takes his revenge.
1. Traitor's Reward

**Traitor's Reward**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or the characters._

 _Note: This is a remake of Ch. 42 of the Hana Yori Dango Manga Series. It is recommended that you read the chapter before you read this fanfic._

"Do you know what you're doing right now?" Tsukasa asked silkily. His broad frame filled the doorway, Tsukushi's only way out.

The air seemed to still between them as they stared at each other from either end of the opulent room. Tsukushi's eyes widened in panic and her breath quickened to match the thundering beats of her heart. She tried to speak, to explain that nothing had happened with Rui, but her voice had stopped working.

"You can't complain after you suffer the consequences!" He roared suddenly, stepping further into the room. His eyes were alight with violence and cruelty and Tsukushi shrank back, her shaking grip on the chair tightening.

"Wait- listen to me," Tsukushi entreated tremblingly, finally finding her voice. "I beg you!"

A foot kicked away the chair she had been so desperately clutching, leaving only her huddled form to face her tormentor. As she stared in shock at the broken chair, lying in an irreparable heap, the violent figure before her became very still. Tsukushi's eyes slowly made their way from the wooden carcass up to Tsukasa's unwavering stare. What she saw made her recoil in horror.

Tsukasa's eyes were frighteningly empty. They looked down at her with no emotion. No, that wasn't true. There was disgust too, she thought. A disgust that denoted her as nothing more than sickly vermin, of no use to the world.

"You shouldn't come and go in other people's houses as you please." He spoke softly now, but with deadly menace. With a violent motion, he swept a vase of flowers off the table at Tsukushi.

"Kyaa!" She shrieked, frantically shielding her face from the hard vase. Water splashed over her clothes and the drowning flowers landed defeatedly at her feet and on the lower skirts of her dress.

"So, how do you like going from one guy to another?" The cold voice spoke above her. "It should be fun for a girl like you."

Tsukushi said nothing, her eyes glued to his in fear.

His lips twisted as he said snarlingly, "You looked at Rui with those eyes, didn't you? And you kissed him with those lips," Tsukasa drew closer, snatching her arm up in his relentless hold.

"Didn't you also hold him with those arms?" He shook Tsukushi's arm as he spoke, bringing himself down onto one knee. She paled, seeing his face only inches away from hers, his eyes searing a hole into her soul.

"You find it entertaining playing with other people's feelings?" He roared, magnificent in his rage. His face, a plethora of emotions swiftly became blank and his features rearranged into a disdainful mask.

"It's a pity, though. I already forgot what happened between us," he pronounced smoothly. "After all, you're just a plain weed."

Tsukasa's words hit her with a painful blow, as she stared fearfully into his face. She tried to scramble back but Tsukasa's grip on her collar was stronger, pulling her body towards his, so that they were face to face. Releasing her shirt, he placed both hands on either side of her face and brought her lips in to meet his.

She gasped as he kissed her with reckless abandon. She shuddered in fear, but also anticipation, at the explosive passion that sparked between them. Unlike his other kisses, this one was hard. He punished her with his mouth while one hand came down to roughly tear the soft material of her dress, revealing her slender shoulders and small chest. Tsukushi gasped as he roughly groped at her scantily clad breast through her bra.

Scalding tears forced their way to the back of her eyelids as Tsukasa continued to ravage her mouth with violent kisses. Was this what it would come to? A quick toss in the bedroom and then… what? Her whole body shuddered as Tsukasa moulded her body to his, sliding one arm around her waist and the other hand still on her cheek, tilting her face to his.

Tsukasa groaned as he tasted Tsukushi's sweet mouth, her soft lips and her intoxicating scent driving him mad with pleasure. This was what he needed. As he deepened the kiss, he felt moisture on his hand. Opening his eyes, he noted guiltily the tears streaming from her eyes and her trembling body.

Suddenly, unbidden images of Rui appeared in his mind. Rui, kissing Tsukushi tenderly. Rui and Tsukushi's bodies wrapped around each other. Rui and Tsukushi's limbs intertwined as they embraced each other lovingly. Rui and Tsukushi-no!

He looked down at the shaking girl before him and clenched his jaw. How? How did this girl arouse so many emotions from him? She had taken his heart and smashed it into a thousand pieces. She had _cheated_ on him with Rui, commoner whore that she was.

He roughly pushed her away from him and stood up.

"Go. Get out of my sight," he stated flatly, looking away from Tsukushi. "I want my first time to be with someone special. Someone who is worthy of me. Not Rui's leftovers."

Tsukushi flinched back, shattered from her overwhelming emotions and Tsukasa's biting words. She tried unsuccessfully to cover herself with the tattered remains of her dress but it was ripped beyond repair. A fresh sob welled up in her throat but she ruthlessly covered it with the back of her fist, fighting to regain control.

Tsukasa took one last hard glance at the girl who had spurned his love before striding towards the doorway, resolute and unwavering. He stopped at the doorway, looking straight ahead. Tsukushi stared at his unrelenting back, unable to move from her sprawled position.

"Don't come here again if you value your life," He kept staring ahead. "Get the hell out of my life." He strode out of the room without looking back.

It seemed like hours before Tsukushi finally raised herself on wobbly legs, barely managing to stand. With every step she took, the room swam heavily before her, and stars appeared in brilliant flashes. She made it to the hallway before everything started spinning.

"There you are!" Tsubaki strode towards the small figure. "I thought you had left when you disappea-" she stopped talking as she noticed the girl's ripped dress and her quivering figure.

As Tsukushi tried to turn to face whoever was talking to her, she felt her knees go weak and the stars exploded into a multitude of blinding fireworks.

 _Hello! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic. Initially, I had intended that Tsukasa would, hem hem, go further with Tsukushi and do the_ unforgivable _but I didn't see a way that he could redeem himself and that just didn't really go along with his character. What do you think? Should I continue this and make it a series? Please feel free to review as this is my first fanfic and is probably very rusty both grammar-wise and in terms of flow._


	2. Fool's Revelation

Fool's Revelation 

Tsukasa sighed and ran one hand frustratedly through his curly hair. How many times would she make a fool out of him? His jaw clenched as he thought of how he had left her, cold and alone in that room. Her doe-like eyes gazing up at him in pain, entreating him to take her in his arms and hold her slim body that seemed to fit so perfectly with hi-

Tsukasa's thoughts were rudely interrupted by the loud slam of his door. Before he could begin to yell at the unwanted visitor, a four-inch Versace heel made loving contact with his cheek and he fell off the reclining sofa with a resounding thump. Before he could get up a fist flew at his chin, knocking him back down onto the carpet. He looked up to see his sister's fuming face, an almost visible trail of smoke coming from her ears.

"What have you done, you philandering idiotic rapist!" Tsubaki yelled down at her brother, her eyes narrowed in anger. "Attacking a sick girl you don't even know! My God, and to think that you were becoming a decent human being!" She shook her head in disappointment and raised a tired hand to her forehead, covering her eyes. She had always worried about Tsukasa and his penchant for violence when trying to shield his vulnerability or loneliness but this… this was taking it too far. She poked his cheek with the pointed toe of her shoe. "Get up, I need your help; the poor girl has collapsed, probably from stress or exhaus-" She stopped, surprised, as Tsukasa bolted to his feet faster than lightning.

"Where is she?" He growled, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"The maids managed to lay her on the Rosemore couch but we need someone stronger to get her upstairs into a guestroom." Tsubaki said, her eyebrows narrowed suspiciously. Tsukasa had never seemed to be concerned about anyone but himself and now suddenly he was losing his head over a stranger he had attacked? She had no time to dwell on these thoughts, however, as Tsukasa had already raced out of the room.

She found him staring down at the unconscious girl, his face a myriad of conflicting emotions. Slowly, he lifted one hand to tenderly cradle her cheek, his thumb gently stroking her skin back and forth.

"I'm sorry." Tsubaki thought she heard him whisper, although she'd probably misheard him. She could count on one hand the number of times she had heard Tsukasa apologize. She hovered uncertainly in the doorway, unsure whether she was intruding on a private moment. Finally, seeing Tsukasa's unmoving form, she strode into the room.

"Hey!" She whispered loudly. "I thought I told you to move her, not fondle her!" Tsukasa jumped in surprise, quickly moving his hand from Tsukushi's sleeping face.

"I wasn't fondling her!" He exclaimed loudly, affronted.

"Be quiet! Do you want her to wake up?" She hissed loudly.

Tsukasa frowned grumpily then carefully lifted Tsukushi's small form into his arms, carrying her up the stairs. His arms trembled as her soft hair brushed innocently against his hands and her sweet smell wafted under his nose. He stopped. He couldn't stand being so near her and yet not being able to have her!

"Oof!" Said Tsubaki, bumping into her brother, who had stopped walking. "Baka! Keep going! Or are you just going to stand in the middle of the hallway, reminiscing?"

Tsukasa growled irritatedly. Only back a few hours and already he could feel a shift in power between himself and his sister. He walked into the Mayfield room, and easily laid Tsukushi down on the bed, tucking the duvet around her slender body and smoothing back her hair in a gentle motion. When she looked suitably comfortable, he placed both hands in pockets, giving her one last long glance before turning towards the doorway.

"Satisfied?" He asked, glaring at Tsubaki.

"Not quite. How do you know this girl?" She asked firmly.

~~~O~~~

 _She floats through a soft blue sky, the whispy cotton clouds enshrouding her in their comforting embrace. Tsukushi lands softly on a bed of white roses, the wind softly brushing her hair back._

" _Come with me," Rui smiles softly and holds his hand out to her. His hair blows gently around his face as they step into the garden. A violin appears in his hand and he starts to play the haunting melody that makes her heart stop, his bow nimbly caressing the instrument's strings._

" _No!" Tsukasa is running towards her. A dark thunder cloud forms behind him, blocking out the perfect blue of her carefully constructed sky. "You're mine! I won't let you go!" He shouts, his hands outstretched towards her suddenly immobile body._

~~~O~~~

"Nooo! No! No!" Tsukushi screamed as she thrashed against the sheets. She jolted awake in the bed, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Miss, are you alright?!" A young maid burst into the room, a worried frown on her concerned face.

Tsukushi's eyes widened in surprise and dismay. Who was this weird intruder? Where was Mama? Slowly, she came to her senses, taking in the richly furnished room and the beautifully made duvet flung aside from her body. Of course. She rubbed her head wearily as events of the previous night flooded into her mind. She winced at the memory of Domyouji's seething face, his narrowed eyes and his angry voice. The way his lips had felt on hers.

"Miss?" The maid was waving an impatient hand in front of Tsukushi's face.

"Ah, y-yes. I'm fine, thank you." She replied, pasting a small smile on her face.

"Oh good," The maid said, looking relieved. "Well, in that case, please be prepared for lunch in half an hour," She drew open the heavy curtains, letting soft rays of sunlight shine through the tall windows. "The young mistress would like to speak with you."

"Lunch? What time is it?" Tsukushi asked, stunned.

"12:30 in the afternoon, Miss," The maid said with a little smile. "The mistress ordered that you sleep as long as you like. You seemed to be quite under the weather yesterday, anyhow." She gave a little bow then silently left the room.

Twenty-five minutes later, Tsukushi headed down the grand staircase, hoping that she would find the dining hall. After taking a hot shower in the luxurious bathroom that was probably the size of her entire house, she had found an elegant red blouse and silk black pants folded neatly on her bed. An overwhelming surge of gratitude and embarassment had flooded through her, as she knew that Ms. Tsubaki had probably seen the state of yesterday's attire and ordered a new set of clothes for her. I will pay her back if it's the last thing I do, she vowed silently.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she halted, unsure of where to go.

"Ah! Yamogi!1 I was just going to come up and look for you," Tsubaki strode over, placing her hands firmly on Tsukushi's shoulders, and peering intently into her face. "Ah, you look much better than yesterday!" She pronounced happily. "Come! Let's have some tomato gazpacho. I've taken quite a liking to Spanish cuisine."

"I'm sorry, I need to get back home. My parents will be worried." Tsukushi started walking towards the entrance.

"No, wait! I must talk to you about Tsukasa!" Tsubaki grabbed her arm.

Tsukushi's eyes dropped in shame. Yesterday, he had expressed how he really felt. He had never really loved her. He had made her feel like the weed that she was: something to be used and tossed away.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you what you want to hear."

"That doesn't matter. I never hear what I want to hear when it comes to Tsukasa." Tsubaki's voice softened. "I had to force it out of him, but he said that you two were going out and then he started grumbling about Rui." She gently dragged Tsukushi over to a nearby sofa before continuing. "Whatever happened between you two is in the past. But I know that you changed him. Before I left for L.A., he was like a cold, heartless shell, only living to torment others. Everyday, he would return home with someone else's blood on his shirt. But now," She smiled. "Now, I see he has started to emerge from his cold cocoon of isolation. He is learning to live again."

"But I didn't do all that!" Tsukushi protested vehemently. "Even when we dated, he always called me an idiot and wanted to have his own way!"

"And did you let him?" Tsubaki asked, fighting to hide an amused smile.

"Of course not! Just because he is the _rich_ and _powerful_ Domyoji, that doesn't give him the right to stomp on others! He thought he was God Almighty! Ha! I showed him!" Tsukushi sniffed, marvelling at how she could have ever dated such a conceited brat.

"Ah," Said Tsukushi, understanding dawning on her beautiful face. "I now understand why Tsukasa fell in love with you. Although you may not see it, you live life with so much emotion and passion. I can sense the strength of spirit in your small body (she patted Tsukushi's cheek teasingly) and I think Tsukasa could too."

"I-I don't think" Tsukushi stammered, her cheeks quickly turning a bright crimson.

"I'm just asking that you give Tsukasa a chance and not give up on him. That's all." Tsubaki stated simply.

"But that's just it. He gave up on me a long time ago."

 _Hello! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Not a great way to end but I'm just too tired right now to improve it. If you have any opinions, let me know in the comments. Get ready to see Rui in Chapter 3!_

1 Yamogi: Sagebush


End file.
